


No Sweat

by whiteroses77



Category: Smallville
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A work out session for a Oliver leads to some revelations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Sweat

**Author's Note:**

>  AU season 10

TITLE: No Sweat  
PAIRING: Clark/Oliver  
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: NC-17  
FANDOM: SMALLVILLE AU season 10  
WORDCOUNT: 2171  
SUMMARY: A work out session for Oliver leads to some revelations.

~*~

Oliver Queen liked Clark Kent more than he had actually ever liked anyone really. Oh, Oliver had seen plenty of action in his time. But he could honestly say there weren't many people that he liked. 

It hadn't actually surprised him when Clark told him he was an alien. Human beings weren't like that in real-life in Oliver's experience, good, kind, or that mild mannered. There were times when Oliver had been an asshole to Clark and Clark had stood there and took it. 

Sometimes, Oliver looked at Clark in those moments, standing there looking so innocently fuckable and wondered if he bent him over the nearest hard surface would he take that too. 

But Clark was one of the few people that really cared about him so he hadn't wanted to test his luck and ruin one of the best relationships of his life.

~*~

That was until the day Clark came in when he was having his daily work out. He just popped in to ask a question about the Watchtower and ended up staying. He just sat there, watching him lift weights. 

Oliver started getting annoyed at being under that watchful eye. He asked, "Is there something else I can help you with there, Clark?"

It took a long moment before Clark's eyes left his body, he uttered, "I've almost forgotten what it's like." 

"Forgotten what, Clark?" he wondered.

"What it's like to sweat." Clark revealed.

Jesus, he thought. “What do you mean?”

Clark gave him a half-smile, and explained, “About a year before we met I was powerless, human. It had felt good to know that I'd used my muscles and to sweat."

God, he knew Clark wasn't meaning this to sound sexy. Clark was actually sharing his emotions with him. This was rare because Clark never wanted to burden anyone else with his problems. But for Oliver who only rarely saw Clark's body. The image of him sweating was a turn on. He asked, "So don't you ever sweat then?"

His friend gave him a rare grin, "I'll show you."

Clark stood up and a blink of an eye later, he was standing there, shirtless, shoeless, and only wearing loose sweatpants. Oliver couldn't decide if this was heaven or hell. Clark went over to the bench, laid down and preceded to bench-press the heavy weights like Oliver would lift a pencil. Oliver knew what Clark was capable of but it was still impressive to see. Then he noticed the movement of Clark's tendons and muscles. "Clark, how come your body looks like you’re working hard?"

Clark put down the weights and stood up again. "I don't know, I think it’s because my brain knows I'm supposed to be doing something strenuous so my body mimics the actions."

The gorgeous Kryptonian reached out, took Oliver’s hand, and slid it from his neck down his broad chest, "See, no sweat."

Oliver was starting to think either Clark knew exactly what he was doing to him and was doing it on purpose or Clark was the most natural cocktease on the planet. 

The opportunity was too good to pass up. If he were wrong then it would just be Oliver being an asshole again. If he wasn't wrong, this could create a new level to their friendship. In their line of work a full-blown romantic relationship probably wouldn't work. He wasn't that much in love with Clark that he was deluded enough to think they would be together forever. There were probably people out there that were his and Clark's soul mates or some other romantic nonsense. 

But he was in love with him enough to want whatever Clark was willing to give him. 

So he made his move, he stepped closer to Clark and asked. “Isn’t there any activity that makes you sweat, Clark?" and at the same time he ran his finger from Clark's chest down his sternum, down to his navel, down the light trail of hair to the waistband of his sweatpants.

Clark froze and then looked down at Oliver's finger still touching him. Oliver saw Clark swallow but he wasn't pulling away or punching him into orbit, which was a good sign. Clark still had his head downcast. Oliver dipped his head and went in for a kiss. Clark remained still, until Oliver's lips brushed his. Then he dived away and went and stood in front of the window with his hands on the frame, his head bowed again.

Shit. His gut twisted, he forced himself to laugh. "Jeez, Boyscout, I always told you, you needed a sense of humour."

Clark went stiff and turned around. Oliver saw Clark's jaw flex. He knew he was pissed, "That was a joke?"

He forced himself to smirk. "Of course, Clark, you didn't think I wanted you, did you?"

Clark took a step forward, "You know what, Oliver? You really are a fucking jerk." 

Then he turned and walked away.

Oliver couldn't believe his ears, in the whole time he'd known Clark Kent, Oliver had never heard him swear. It was one of the many reasons that he called him, ‘Boyscout’. Was Clark really that angry about a joke? Unless…? Shit. Oliver chased after him. Luckily, Clark wasn't using his speed. "Clark, wait." He called.

Clark stopped walking and waited for him to catch up. Once they were face to face, Oliver could see the dejection in Clark's eyes. God, he really was an asshole. He reached out and cupped Clark's face. "I'm sorry, Clark, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry.” 

He leaned in and kissed him then. Clark responded slowly for a few moments and then he asked, "I thought you said you were joking?"

"Defence mechanism.” He told him with a wince. “I thought you were rejecting me." 

"I wasn't rejecting you, Oliver." Clark said softly.

"No?"

"No, I just needed a minute. It's a big deal."

"It doesn't have to be, Clark. We could just keep it light." He coaxed.

"That's not what I meant."

Oh, honestly Oliver hadn't even considered Clark's experience in all this. Clark always had an air of maturity and confidence about him. Even when they had just met, Oliver had known he was more than a hick farm boy.

"It's okay, Clark. We can go as slow or fast as you like, but you should know. I'd like to take you to bed."

Oliver's cock jerked when he saw a look of wildness in Clark's eyes that he'd never witnessed before, "How about right now?" he offered.

Oh yeah.

~*~

When they entered Oliver's bedroom, he had gone straight for the night table for condoms and then the en suite bathroom for lube. Even though he wasn't a stranger to sex with men, it had been a while. At first, Oliver had been sure that he was going to top but with Clark's lack of experience; he thought it best that Clark be on top this first time.

He returned to the bedroom to find Clark already on the bed naked. Oliver's eyes devoured Clark's body. Oliver was a man who liked and needed to be in shape and he had always found similar men attractive, but not only was Clark blessed in that way and with a beautiful face, but knowing how guileless Clark was made his display even more irresistible. 

And Oliver really wanted that ass.

"Getting comfortable, Clark?" he asked as he approached the bed.

Clark turned to look over his shoulder and he smiled, not just a smile, a big grin. The kind of smile Oliver had always wanted Clark to send his way and never quite achieved until now. 

"You ready for me, Boyscout?"

Clark turned on to his back. He stretched out, hands above his head. He was showing off an erection that was well on its way to being truly impressive. "How do you want me?" he murmured.

Oliver couldn't help returning the grin. Tossing the provisions on the bed, and then climbing on, then over to Clark. Kissing that smiling mouth, and moaning when Clark sucked on his tongue. Breaking away to look down at a man that he almost didn't recognize. "Where have you been hiding?" he asked playfully. 

Clark had always been so serious, taking the weight of the world on his formidable shoulders. This man on his bed just wanted to have fun and maybe if that's all Oliver could offer him it was enough. Oliver rolled them over to their side so they were still face-to-face. He reached out for Clark's cock and gave him a firm stroke. "Do you know how to use that thing there, Clark?"

Clark smirked at him. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes, I would, Clark." he admitted.

"Are you sure?" Clark asked with a little disbelief.

"Yeah, you just do what you think I'd like." He encouraged.

Clark pushed him gently down on his front. He started by just smoothing his hand up and down Oliver's back gently; then down to his ass. The massage felt nice. He closed his eyes, and he felt Clark move over him. Clark started kissing his shoulder then lower to his back. God, it was relaxing. 

"Your body is gorgeous." Clark whispered against the small of his back.

"So says the perfect specimen of advanced evolution." he chuckled against the mattress.

"Exactly, you have to work at it, and you love showing your efforts off, don't you? I can never decide if you walk around all day shirtless or you take it off when you know someone's coming up." 

"You think I'm that vain?" he sighed.

"I think you’re proud of your body. I think you have the right to be. I mean look at this."

At that, Clark slid a finger wet with spit into his ass and began thrusting. Jesus, it was so easy. He was just so comfortable with Clark. Hmm, Clark had big fingers. He removed it, then Oliver heard the tear of the foil and then that finger was back covered in lube. Clark added a second. He mouthed kisses above the valley of his ass cheeks. His other hand started playing with his balls. Fuck, Clark was good at this. 

Wait a minute. Oliver had been feeling so good that he'd forgotten... "Clark, have you done this before?"

With Clark's mouth muffled against Oliver’s tailbone, his reply came out as "Mmh hmm."

Oliver realized that Clark had not actually said he was a virgin, more that with Clark's reaction downstairs, Oliver presumed he was.

Not that it mattered it was just...

Then it hit him like an arrow between the eyes. Lex Fucking Luthor, who else could it have been. He couldn't help it, he tensed up.

"Oliver?" Clark asked worriedly.

He knew he didn't have right to know but, “Who was it, Clark?" he demanded.

"What?" he asked shocked.

"Who was it who had your dick up his ass first?"

"It was only one time." Clark said softly.

God, he had to get off this bed. He knew it was irrational. But the thought of the man that he hated, Lex Luthor in the same position as him right now...

When he tried to move, Clark gripped his hips, and he couldn't move, it was like being in a vice. "Let me go, Clark."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." he coaxed.

"It was Lex, wasn't it?" He spat out.

He felt Clark lean over him. Kiss his shoulder. "It wasn't Lex. Lex never touched me. I think he wanted to but he never made a move."

Oliver relaxed and Clark released him. So he turned over to face him. He inquired, "Would you have, if he made that move?"

"Yes, in the early years. But I wouldn't have known what I was getting myself into not like now."

"So, who was it?"

Clark sighed, "It doesn't matter it was a long time ago."

Oliver smirked. “If I'd have known, I'd be enjoying your ass right now."

Clark laughed and shook his head and said playfully. "You don't want me to fuck you anymore?" 

Oliver laughed as well. "Okay, Boyscout, show me what you can do."

~*~

Oliver felt boneless. If the world was ending, he still didn't think he could move. He was supposed to be on duty tonight at the Watchtower. Clark was going to have to carry him there. He managed to flop himself over and look at Clark. After the sex that he and Clark had shared earlier, he was going to have to find a new nickname for him. Because Boyscout just didn't suit him anymore. 

Clark opened his eyes and smiled at him, “If you keep watching me like that you might end up falling in love with me."

He smiled back. 

"It's alright, Clark, I'm only borrowing you for a while."

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I gave this story an edit and polish 20-10-17


End file.
